Puzzled Blindness
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Puzzle AND Technically, Blindshipping :) Rated T for language and violence later on in the story :)
1. Ch 1: New Kid in Town

**Me: Holy Ra! ANOTHER TEASER! Puzzle AND Blind shipping!? Can the fan girls handle it? :D lol we shall see! But how are the two going to work into this one story? NO SPOILERS! You'll just have to read and find out! :D I am sooo excited for this story too! :D This is gonna be cool! And I'm trying to bring in as many characters as possible! Idk ALL of the shippings yet... Okay? Okay But I can tell you there will be: Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping(technically its AtemxOC but ya know what, Heba is technically Yugi... Just of my own creation...), Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Chaseshipping, Nurseshipping, theres some OCxOC, AknamkanonxOC, AknadinxOC, and a lot more that are just xOC :P Just read on, I promise it'll be worth it. Would I lie to my fellow fanfic authors? XD well, I guess if ur just not interested in this kind of thing... XD Now remember boys and girls, this fanfic does have SAME SEX couples! :) There are quite a few OC's in here too! Names I just made up off the top of my head, so I won't be to descriptive with them. So I'm sorry for those of you that like a bunch of description. :) Now on to Puzzled Blindness :)**

**Yami: Chapter one :)**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO, any YGO characters, or anything from YGO :)**

**Me: Great job guys :)**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 1**

**New Kid in Town**

Domino is a quiet little town in Japan. Nice neighborhoods cover almost every corner of the town. Though not all things in Domino were peaceful, everyone tried to keep it simple there. But we're not here to talk about the town of Domino. On this beautiful sunny day we're focused on the classroom of Mr. Takahashi. Yugi and his friends with a few other students were currently talking in their small group waiting for class to start.

Mr. Takahashi came walking in five minutes later. "Okay students, today we have a new student." Everyone got to their seats and waited for the new student to come in. "This, is Yami Sennen" Mr. Takahashi said gesturing towards the boy that had just walked in. There were a lot of gasps when everyone caught sight of the new kid. He wore white tennis shoes, tight dark blue leather pants, black belts were wrapped around his hips, a tight black shirt under his untucked white uniform shirt, his uniform jacket unzipped, and a choker around his neck. He had tanned skin, ebony black hair with crimson red tips, his face framed in blonde bangs with a few streaks going back into his combed back hair, a smirk on his face, and his breath-taking, crimson red eyes glittering with amusement.

Yami waved at the class. "Mr. Sennen, if you could just go back and sit behind Mr. Motou, that would be great" Mr. Takahashi said pointing at Yugi. Yami nodded and started walking back to his seat.

Ushio, the school bully, attempted to trip Yami on his way back to his seat. He saw Yami had his eyes closed so he stuck his foot out in the middle of the aisle. Yami stepped over Ushio's foot and stopped next to Ushio. "You shouldn't trip people. Next time, I won't hesitate to break your foot. So I'd keep your body parts to your self" Yami warned before continuing to his seat.

Yugi heard Joey snicker and couldn't help but giggle at his friend before turning back to the teacher. Yami sat behind Yugi, pulled out his book and notebook, and began taking notes. Yami had his head down the whole time so it didn't look like he was paying attention at all. "Mr. Sennen, I know you're new here, but you need to pay attention" the teacher said when he noticed Yami looking down.

"The answer is two Mr. Takahashi" Yami looked up at his teacher. "I am paying attention" He flipped his notebook around and showed his teacher his notes.

Mr. Takahashi looked shocked. "W-Well, okay then." He turned back and started writing on the board again.

Yami laid his notes back down and began writing again. He felt a poke in his side and looked over to see a blonde with a big grin on his face. Yami raised his brow at the boy and the boy stuck out his hand. "Name's Joey, Joey Wheeler" the boy said.

"Yami" Yami whispered shaking hands with Joey.

"You're pretty smart huh?"

"Uh, I guess so... I just pay attention."

"You seem like a nice person too huh?"

"Yeah." Yami was confused, where the heck was this kid goin with this conversation.

"You should hang out with us. My friends and I."

Well, that was certainly NOT where Yami thought the conversation was going... "Uh... O-kay?"

"Well, its just you look like you could use some friends, and you're a nice guy an' all, so why not right?"

"Uh, I guess so..."

"Great, I'll introduce you after class."

"Okay" Yami nodded before he put his head back in his notes and caught up with the teacher.

**Me: And here we met Yami! :D Next chapter he'll meet all Joey's friends :) What will they all think? :D I guess we'll see ^^ *waves* bye!**

**Yami: And remember to R&R :)**


	2. Ch 2: Meet The Friends

**Me: Enter in... The Blindshipping :) You guys seem to enjoy this story so far, and now you'll get a second chapter. Prolly won't be another update for a little bit, but now we're going to meet Joey's pals :) And let's all hope that Yami can get along with the new gang of friends :) Just so you guys all know, these guys are only like 14-15... Just so you all know...**

**Yami: Who me? :P**

**Me: Yeah you Yami :P Anyway! On to chapter 2 of Puzzled Blindness :)**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO :) But we hope that you are enjoying this story along with any others that she has written :) And we promise that there are more to come :)**

**Me: Thank you Yami, and welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers :) I hope I live up to everyone's expectations ^^**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Friends**

**(XD it's like meet the Press lol)**

Yami packed up his books and was getting ready to leave the classroom when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey there pal" Joey said.

"Joey, listen, I uh, I really need to be going..." Yami said.

"Oh c'mon, it'll only take a minute" Joey dragged him to the back of the class, where other students were standing. "These here are my buds, this is my sister Serenity, my best pals Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Duke, and Mai."

"As nice as it is to meet you guys, I really have to go now" Yami said ducking out from under Joey's arm. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away, his head down.

"Is it just me, or does he seem like he's trying to avoid having friends?" Duke said.

"He acts like he's trying to avoid being hurt..." Yugi said showing sympathy for Yami.

"Huh? He does?" Joey asked confused as always.

"Yeah, he seems as though he's been hurt before" Tristan said.

"Poor guy" Mai said.

The next day Yami came in, he sat in his seat and took out his books. "Hey Yami" Joey said cheerfully.

Yami looked up at him, gave him a quick smile, then looked down at his books as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Joey... Please... Just leave me alone..." Yami said quietly.

"Yami?" Joey said. "Hey man, if you're having problems, you can talk to us, we-"

"Of course he has problems. Didn't you guys hear? This kid is a freak" Ushio said coming in.

Yami closed his eyes, but kept his head down. His hands clenched into fists.

"This guy lives at home with two fags, and he's no different. Such a freak" Ushio chuckled.

Yami looked up, anger was in his eyes. "Listen here Takanada, you can talk about me, and you can call me a freak, I don't give a shit! But the first fucking time that you talk about my parents, that's when I fucking snap!" Yami growled.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? What's the matter Sennen? Can't handle the truth about your freaky ass parents?"

Yami leapt up from his desk and punched Ushio right in the mouth. "OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AGAIN! GO AHEAD! SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS!" Yami grabbed Ushio by his shirt collar and ripped him up off the ground where he had fallen. He pulled his fist back. "Go ahead, say one more thing about my parents. See what happens" Yami growled.

"I'm sure your pops coulda gotten better" Ushio said laughing.

Yami punched his fist forward, knocking Ushio to the floor again. "MR. SENNEN! MR. TAKANADA OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Takahashi yelled as he came in.

"Hey, that ain't fair! Ushio came in here runnin his mouth to Yami, he deserved to be punched in the mouth!" Joey yelled.

Yami was shocked that someone was standing up for him. "It's okay Joey, this isn't the first time, I'm sure it won't be the last..." Yami stood up, he had his head hanging down, he walked quietly out of the room.

"Yami..." Joey said quietly.

School ended and Joey still had Yami's bag. They passed the office on their way out and caught sight of Yami. He was sitting in a chair in the office, his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "There he is!" Duke cheered.

"If you're planning on walking in there, I wouldn't." The group of friends turned and saw another group of kids standing there. The one that had talked had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Why not? And who are you?" Tristan asked.

"My name is Seto, this is Marik, and Bakura. We're Yami's cousins. And trust me, you don't want to go in there right now." Seto explained.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because those two men coming down the hallway there?" Seto said pointing at two men that were walking down the hallway. They both had tri-colored hair, one was short, and his hair was combed back, like Yami's. His hair was ebony black with blue tips that lightened into blonde tips, his bangs that framed his face were blonde with blue tips, except the longer middle bang that hung down to his top lip, it was blue with a blonde tip to it, his eyes were also blue. The second had ebony hair with deep red tips, his bangs were blonde, a few of them went back into his spiked hair, he could've passed for Yami's twin, except that his red was deeper, he spiked his hair instead of combed it back, and his eyes were deeper red. "Those are Yami's parents."

"Hi Seto!" The blue eyed man said.

"Hi uncle Heba!" Seto waved.

"Seto? Were you in there when this fight happened?" The dark red eyed man asked.

"No uncle Atem, I wasn't..."

"I see..." Atem said.

"I was though!" Joey said "We all were! Yami shouldn't have gotten in trouble! He stood up for you guys because Ushio was running his mouth!"

Atem and Heba exchanged glances and looked shocked. "What are you saying?"

"Ushio told Yami that he was a freak, and that he lived with fags! Yami warned 'im not to say another thing about you guys, but Ushio wouldn't quit runnin' his mouth about you guys, and so Yami jumped up and punched Ushio right in the mouth. He deserved it if ya ask me." Joey said.

"Joey's right, Ushio should've shut his mouth, with the warning Yami gave him, it would've scared a grown man, let alone one of us" Yugi said.

"You are so freaking adorable!" Heba said. "Look Atem, he's so cute!"

Atem chuckled "Heba, we're here to tend to our son, not pinch the cheeks of adorable kids."

"Right. YAMI!" Heba yelled.

Yami sat up slowly and waited.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Yami visually sighed, before stepping out of the office. "Mr. Sennen, you can't leave the office until your parents come and sign you out" a lady in the office said.

"YOU HUSH, I WANT HIM OUT HERE SO I CAN TALK TO HIM!"

The lady in the office shut up. "Heba, you can't just talk to people like that" Atem scolded. "Jeeze, and everyone says I'm the one that's mean" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah right..." Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me young man?" Yami gulped "Do you want to wake up with those eyes?" Heba threatened. Yami's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly.

"Pop Pop, have I told you how pretty you're looking today?" Yami said smiling.

"Don't try to kiss ass Yami Atem, you are in big trouble mister" Heba scolded him.

"I know" Yami sighed and dropped his head again.

"Lucky for you your friends told us what really happened" Heba said quietly.

Yami looked up shocked. "Wh-What?"

"Here bud, you forgot your bag in the classroom" Joey said holding out Yami's bag.

Yami looked at the bag like it was a snake. He slowly reached up and took it from Joey. Yami kept looking at the group of friends, as if they were going to pull guns out and shoot him if he took his eyes off them.

"So, you wanna tell us why ya got yer defences up so high?" Joey asked.

"Y-You guys don't mind that my parents are two guys?" Yami asked.

The group of friends smiled. "Yami, we don't care, we're all pretty much gays anyways. Is that why you left so fast yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yeah. No one really wants to hang out with someone with two dads."

"Yami, my grandma used to tell me something. She said, she'd rather be with someone that she loves, and be happy, than to be with someone that she didn't love and be miserable. It didn't matter what color, height, weight, or gender that they were. And that's pretty much what we all live by Yami" Yugi told him.

Yami smiled a smile and dropped his head a little. Yugi noticed his eyes well up with tears. Yugi smiled and walked over to stand in front of Yami. "Thanks" Yami whispered.

Yugi's smile widened and he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "You're welcome" Yugi whispered back.

Heba sobbed and turned into Atem's chest. Atem just chuckled and held onto Heba. "Sorry, he's a bit emotional today" Atem said.

They all chuckled and giggled at Heba and Atem. "That's uncle Heba for ya" Seto said laughing.

"Mr. Sennen?" The principal said as he came out into the hallway. Heba and Atem broke apart as did Yami and Yugi. All of them turned to look at the principal. The principal cleared his throat "Um, Atem Sennen."

"That's me" Atem said walking forward.

"I just want you and your... Partner, to know that we will not tolerate violence in our school."

Atem narrowed his eyes at the face the principal made while saying partner. "Mr...?"

"Marasaki."

"Right, Mr. Marasaki, I can tell right now that you're against gays. I'm just going to tell you something right now. My son, he isn't going to stand for people calling his parents fags, or freaks. While he doesn't care what people call him, Yami will NOT stand for people insulting us. So before you go off jumping down my son's throat for defending his parents," Atem took a step closer to the principal, his eyes baring into his "I suggest you get some of your other students back in line."

"Mr. Sennen, Ushio Takanada did nothing to set off Yami." The principal stood up to Atem.

Yami's eyes widened "Uh oh" Yami whispered. Seto, Marik, and Bakura were also frozen, their eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"There's a few things you don't do around my father... One don't talk about his husband, Two don't talk about his son, and three NEVER stand up to him" Yami whispered back "This may get ugly..." Yami instinctively moved in front of Yugi, he knew Heba was the only one that could stop his father if he went on a rampage.

"I'm going to tell you something Mr. Marasaki, and I'm only going to tell you this once. One, don't stand up to me, unless you're ready to be knocked back down. Two, don't accuse my son of lying when I have plenty of witnesses behind me that say that he isn't lying. And when you talk about my husband, don't act like you're disgusted with it. I respect that you're straight, I suggest you respect that I'm not" Atem growled. "My son will come back in the morning, we'll handle his punishment, and you'll say nothing, do you understand that?" Mr. Marasaki nodded, his eyes were wide, he knew he had crossed the line. "Good, then I suggest you take care the little son of a... gun, that upset my son. Yami! Take your friends and go outside!"

"O-Okay dad" Yami led the larger group of friends outside. Heba stayed behind to pull Atem away from the principal.

"Yami? Is your dad going to beat the crap out of our principal?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno, but I do know that Mr. Marasaki made a mistake getting back in my dad's face..." Yami said.

"You're tellin me, no one ever gets in uncle Atem's face" Bakura said.

"He's just lucky he didn't get punched right when he did that" Seto said.

"Uncle Atem would've done it too" Marik said laughing.

Heba came walking out the door dragging Atem out. "I have a bad feeling..." Yami said looking down as his father came trudging towards him.

"Yami" Atem said as gently as a guy that was as mad as he was could.

"Yes dad?"

"Yami, look up here at me." Yami slowly looked up at Atem. "You know what you did was wrong don't you?"

It wasn't a question, and Yami knew that. Yami nodded "Yes dad."

"Yami, you've had to be transferred THREE times, when are you going to learn?" Yami looked down at the ground again. "Yami. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Yami looked back up at Atem, he had tears in his eyes. "Yami, I don't want to yell at you. I know that you're just trying to protect me and pop pop, and you're doing a good job. But Yami, there's a time to talk and a time to act. And school is NOT a place where you act."

"I know..." Yami blinked his eyes and the tears fell down his face.

Atem sighed "Yami, you know that I have to punish you. If I don't then you'll just get in trouble again."

"I know." Yami sighed and looked to his left and down at the ground.

Yugi could see how hard it was for Atem to punish Yami for standing up for them. There was so much love coming from them, even though Yami was supposed to be in trouble, Atem just couldn't do it. Heba was on the verge of tears, Yugi smiled, he couldn't believe how much love was there. They weren't freaks, he just didn't understand where anyone saw that. This family had more love in it than most straight families had.

"Straight to school, and straight home Yami. After this week, no friends over for two weeks."

Yami looked up at his father. He was shocked. "R-Really?"

Atem smiled and nodded "Really."

Yami's eyes brightened and he jumped and clung to his father. "Thank you dad."

Atem chuckled and Heba joined in on the group hug. Heba had tears running down his face. "Heba, is there something wrong with you today?"

Heba's head snapped up "WHY? DOES IT LOOK LIKE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME?"

Atem's eyes widened and he looked scared for his life. "No no, not at all" he said smiling sheepishly. Yami started laughing between the two. "Do you find something funny?" Atem asked looking down at his son.

"Uh... nope. I think pop pop looks pretty today" Yami said grinning.

"Kiss ass" Atem said, looking at his son with narrowed eyes.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "And what are you giggling at?" Yami asked breaking free from his parents' embrace.

"Nothing, you guys are just funny" Yugi said giggling.

"I'll show you funny" Yami said jumping and glomping Yugi in a hug.

Yugi giggled and hugged Yami back.

"Atem? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Heba whispered to his husband.

"Oh I'm seeing it" Atem whispered back.

"I don't think either of them are aware of it yet" Heba whispered.

"Let's let this one go, and see how it plays out" Atem turned to his husband and smiled.

"You know, we started out a lot like them" Heba whispered standing on his toes to kiss his husband on the nose.

Atem chuckled "Heba, stay out of it." Atem leaned in just inches from kissing Heba "I guess I'm going to have to keep you distracted until those two are able to find out their feelings for themselves."

"I guess so" Heba smirked before kissing Atem on the lips.

"Ewww, you guys! Don't do that here!" Yami scolded his parents.

"Aww, look Heba, Yami feels left out" Atem said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to give him some loves too" Heba said grinning.

"No! No, dad, no! Stay over there! Stop walking towards me! Don't look at me like that!" Yami hid behind Yugi.

"Wait! I have a solution that doesn't involve me being in the middle" Yugi said smiling.

Yami sighed in relief "Thank goodness."

Yugi turned on his heel to face Yami. He placed a quick kiss on Yami's right cheek before he turned and walked towards the group of friends. Yami blushed a bright pink, placing his hand over his cheek. Yugi giggled from where he was standing "Now you guys can get him" he yelled over to Heba and Atem.

"Wha-" Yami was cut off when his dad picked him up in a hug and his pop pop started kissing his left cheek, letting Yami savor that right cheek. "AHHH, NO POP POP NO!" Yami started laughing and turning his head to try to shake Heba off him. "Pop Pop! Stop it!" Heba stopped what he was doing and smiled at Yami. "No more pop pop!"

"Okay, no more." Heba said. Atem put Yami down and ruffled his hair.

"Daaaad" Yami whined, straightening his hair back down.

Atem chuckled. "Let's go home now. Your pop pop and I have dinner reservations tonight, and I expect you to behave and not tear up the house while we're gone."

"Dad, I never tear up the house, I'm always there by myself when you guys leave."

"Are your friends not coming over?" Atem asked looking confused.

"I-I dunno" Yami turned towards his friends.

"Heck yeah we'll come over, sounds like fun!" Joey said.

Yugi smiled "We'll be glad to come and be entertainment while your parents are gone."

"Good" Atem said.

"Uncle Atem, if you don't mind, I've called us all a limo" Seto said.

"You always were a business man Seto" Atem clapped his nephew on the shoulder.

"Thank you uncle Atem."

The limo pulled up out front and they all climbed inside. "Wow Seto, your dad sure is beginning to spoil you" Atem chuckled.

Seto laughed "Yeah, he does that a lot now."

"How are Karim and Cynder, Seto?" Heba asked.

"They're doing good uncle Heba, dad is trying to develop something new for the company, and mom has been really busy."

"How about little Mokuba?"

"He's good too."

"Marik? Bakura? You two have been quiet, how are you guys?"

"We're good" they both said.

"Good."

"Heba... Why-" Atem began but stopped when Heba turned a glare on him. "I-I mean... I love you..." Atem said grinning.

"I love you too" Heba said smiling.

The kids all started laughing, Atem laughed sheepishly, and Heba just smiled.

**Me: And there's the end to chapter two :)**

**Yugi: Remember to R&R :)**


	3. Ch 3: Down Home Feelings

**Me: Okay, so we left with those guys in a limo headed towards Yami's house :P sure Yami's in trouble, but for today it's all good :) lol Anyway! Chapter 3 of Puzzled Blindness headed your way. Before any of you ask, Seto will NOT be joining this party, he had to go home and catch his little brother. His parents are away on business and Mokuba is on a bus headed home. :) The cover photo will be the family tree for this story, right as soon as I create that :) Okay? Okay :P**

**Mokuba: Nickey doens't own YGO or any YGO characters or anything to do with YGO :)**

**Me: Okay Mokkie, this is your stop ;)**

**Mokuba: Bye Nickey!**

**Me: Bye! Long ass chapter here by the way! XD**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 3**

**Down Home Feelings**

Seto had the limo drop everyone off in front of the home of Atem, Heba, and Yami Sennen. The house was big, two stories with a story underground. Through the half windows that were at the bottom of the house, it looked like there was something down there. "Well Yami?" Atem said looking at his son.

"Huh?" Yami said turning to Atem looking confused.

"Aren't you going to show your friends around?" Atem asked.

"OH! Right." Yami ran up, unlocked the door, and swung it open. "C'mon you guys!"

"Alright!" Joey yelled "Last one to Yami is a rotten egg!"

"What?" Yami said before he was tackled to the ground by the group of friends. Landing on the ground with an 'oof.'

The group lay there in a dog pile laughing. Atem and Heba were still standing on the sidewalk laughing at the group of kids.

"I'm glad Yami has some real friends now" Heba told Atem, smiling.

"Me too" Atem said, a dazed look and a smile on his face.

Heba smiled, it was the first time in a long time that their family had felt they actually belonged. Yami never felt like he had ever belonged anywhere. Everytime they had moved, Yami was made fun of, and no one had ever wanted to be his friend. He used to say that he hated his life, it hurt Heba's feelings to see his son so sad, he knew that Yami felt different, he never felt as if he belonged. Everyone had always picked on Yami, had always called him a freak. Since Yami had turned thirteen he had been in more fights from kids calling his parents fags or other unruley names than he had been picked on in his whole life. Yami had proven more than enough times that he was going to defend his parents, and he had done so a lot. Heba had always feared, since the day Yami was born, that Yami would never find his place in this world, but now, now that fear was at rest.

"Earth to Heba" Atem said waving his hand in front of Heba's face.

"Huh?" Heba blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love, I dozed off, what were you saying?"

"I was saying we should get inside and get ready for dinner" Atem chuckled.

Heba's eyes widened "Oh my Ra! I completely forgot!" Heba ran inside the house and up to his and Atem's room, leaving Atem at the sidewalk with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Atem sighed "That man will never change" he said shaking his head. He walked slowly up to the house, then up to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him and smirked at Heba. "You know... Reservations aren't for another hour... And our room is completely sound proof..."

Heba turned towards his husband, he had already taken off his shirt and was in search of another one. He caught sight of Atem's smirk, matched it with his crooked smile, and raised a brow. "And what? You think you're just going to get it that easily?"

Atem blinked, turned his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well, that just wouldn't be any fun" he said darkly as he stalked towards Heba.

* * *

><p>"This is the game room" Yami said showing his friends the room that was underground. "Dad and pop pop have this place set up for me because I'm usually home alone when they leave."<p>

"Yami? Haven't you had any friends?" Yugi asked turning towards Yami.

Yami shook his head sadly "No, we've had to move three different times since I turned thirteen. I got in a lot of fights, mostly because people would make fun of dad and pop pop. Dad got fired from his old job because the boss found out he was gay and married to a man. He called my dad some pretty mean things in front of everyone at a party they were attending. I was there, and I had my head down, I felt something snap inside me when that man started insulting my father. As soon as he called my dad a freak and my pop pop a fag and told us to leave, I snapped, dad said that he had to pull me off his boss. The paramedics came, and he had to have plastic surgery because his nose had been broken so bad. Dad says that if we can't fit in here, we're headed back to Egypt..." Yami trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Yugi's eyes were wide after the story Yami had just told. He shook his head to get rid of the face he was making "So, that's it?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked back up at Yugi "W-What do you mean so that's it?"

"You guys don't fit in anywhere it's turn tail and run? Why are you running?"

Yami's eyes widened then relaxed, he looked down at the floor searching for an answer. "I... I... don't know..."

"Why run from your problems? Don't you think it's time to stand up and face them?" Atem and Heba had heard the commotion, stopped chasing each other, got decent and went down to see what was going on. "And who decides if it is a problem? I don't think being gay and having a happy, healthy family IS a problem. I think it's perfectly normal. You guys may see what people think of you as a problem, but I see it as an obstacle. You know what I think? I think you're just afraid of being judged! Well guess what? Get used to it! No matter where life takes you, there's always going to be someone there that's going to judge you! Stand up for yourself! You don't have to take that crap!" Yugi was waving and throwing his arms around to prove his point. "Stop running! I've seen more love from your family today than any straight family can provide in a life time, Yami." Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes wide. Yugi's features softened and he lowered his voice. "I saw how hard it was for your dad to punish you for standing up for your family. I saw how mad you got because Ushio called your dads fags." Yugi shrugged and shook his head "Who cares what those people think Yami? You have friends here that care about you. Friends that will stand by your side until the end." Yugi stepped towards Yami, they were so standing so close now. "Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

Yami's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to say to Yugi. Everything he had said was true. Yami just stood there, everytime he went to say something he just closed his mouth again. Atem and Heba looked at each other then turned back to Yami. Marik and Bakura were shocked, no one had ever confronted Yami with his own problems.

Yami's eyes softened, he looked down at the floor, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. Heba was about to run to him, but Atem grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Heba buried his face in Atem's chest, tears running down his face. Atem held Heba close 'Let's hear it son' Atem thought to himself. He knew it was hard for Yami, but, he knew that one day Yami would be faced with his past. If today was that day, he was glad that Yugi was the one to bring it to him.

Yami looked back up and smiled at Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and let the tears flow down his face. Yugi's eyes widened "Thank you" Yami whispered. Yugi relaxed, smiled, and hugged Yami back. "You're welcome" he whispered back.

"Heba, I think you're gonna want to see this" Atem whispered playfully in Heba's ear.

Heba removed his face from Atem's chest and looked to where Yami and Yugi were hugging. "Awww" he whispered, hugging Atem around the middle.

Atem wrapped his arms around Heba's shoulders "See what happens when you let it play out on its own?" Atem whispered in Heba's ear before nibbling it.

"Yeah, you end up with two crazies like us" Heba giggled quietly. The two of them kissed before quietly sneaking back up the stairs, leaving Yami and his friends to play their video games and board games. "You know Atem, we never did get to finish our game..." Heba said seductively, pulling Atem in their room by his tie.

"Oh boy" Atem growled playfully. He kissed his husband before shutting the door quietly behind them.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami had set up a game of chess, Joey, Tristan, Marik, and Duke had started a game on the xbox360. Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou were looking through books, drinking tea that Yami had made, or sitting in the corner talking.<p>

Yami was teaching Yugi how to play chess when Atem and Heba came down to tell Yami they were leaving. Heba smiled seeing Yami and Yugi laughing at Yami explaining the game. "Okay, so this one can only take out the other piece diagonally? right?" Yugi asked Yami holding up the pawn.

"Right" Yami said "But, unless it's going after a piece it can only move forward, one or two spaces-"

"Yami, we're leaving honey" Heba said coming down and wrapping Yami in a hug.

"Pop Pop" Yami groaned and blushed.

"I'm sorry, you have friends over" Heba chuckled, rolling his eyes at Yami. "I'll try not to embarass you to much" Heba leaned forward and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"Pop Pop!"

Heba smiled "I love you, and you behave, and be nice to your guests."

"I will Pop Pop."

"I know you will, cause you're my good boy" Heba said pinching Yami's cheek.

"Ugh! Pop Pop, let go" Yami groaned.

Atem chuckled and pulled Heba away leading him over to the door. "We'll be back by ten Yami. If your friends need to go home before then you have my cell number. If they want to stay they need to call and ask. I expect you to be in bed by nine thirty" Atem said pointing his finger at Yami.

"Yes dad."

"Good, now you kids have fun, and give me a call if anything goes wrong."

"We will dad" Yami groaned rolling his eyes.

"Yami... Don't get attitude, or I'll take your friends home now."

Yami sighed "I'm not getting attitude dad, you do this every time you guys leave."

"I know, but we just wanna make sure you're safe."

"Dad" Yami turned in his chair and looked at Atem "I have my cell phone, I know all the emergency numbers by heart, I know your cell and Pop Pop's cell by heart, I know what I can and can't do. You have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine."

Atem smiled "Okay, we'll be home by ten."

"Okay."

"We love you Yami."

"Love you guys too dad."

"Have fun."

"Oh my Ra dad, just go!"

Atem chuckled "Okay, okay, I'm going." Atem and Heba walked out the door and into the garage. They got in the car and left. It was only five in the afternoon, which meant Yami and his friends had four and a half hours to play their games.

Yami and Yugi finally started a chess game, which Yugi somehow managed to win. Joey ended up kicking everyones butt at COD. Bakura began reading a book he liked which Ryou ended up liking to and so the two of them were reading together. Mai and Serenity were giggling in the corner about who knows what. Malik had been playing cards which Marik came over to watch after losing to Joey. Marik didn't really understand the game that Malik played, but he found it fascinating.

"I should probably get us something to eat" Yami said standing from his chair at the chess table.

"I'll come help" Yugi said smiling.

"'Ey Marik? Ya gettin' in on dis one?" Joey asked from the bean bag he was sitting in.

"Nah, you guys go ahead." Marik said watching Malik play his cards.

"Anything in particular you guys would like?" Yami asked everyone.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, some fries, a large shake,-"

"Joey... This is my house... Not Burger World" Yami said looking at Joey sheepishly.

"Oh right. Well in that case, gimme whatever ya got" Joey said sheepishly.

Yami sweatdropped and Yugi animefell, a sweatdrop on the side of his head. Yami and Yugi walked up the stairs to the kitchen, laughing the whole way about Joey and his huge appetite. "I can't believe he thought this was Burger World" Yami laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"That's Joey for ya, always thinking with his stomach" Yugi laughed back.

"He's so silly" Yami said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but he's a great friend" Yugi sighed.

Yami nodded in agreement. "Now what to fix..." Yami tapped his chin in thought. Yugi looked around the kitchen, he noticed the other end of the kitchen had a benches that went around in a C shape, a decent sized table in the middle of the benches. The fridge was stainless steel, grey, with a digital ice maker/dispenser. There were cabinets everywhere, a very nice black gas stove, a stainless steel sink, with a sprayer attachment, and garbage disposal. The microwave was grey with a black front, and mounted on the wall. The cabinets were all black, the wall was a cream color, and oddly brought together the whole kitchen.

"Wow Yami, your guys' kitchen is amazing" Yugi said.

Yami smiled, looking through the cabinets "Not really, Pop Pop is a born interior designer. He does everything."

"Y-Yami? C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Yami said still searching through the cabinets filled with food.

"Ar-Are you adopted?"

Yami stopped but shook his head. "No, I'm not adopted. Those two really are my parents."

"S-So your pop pop had you?" Yugi was confused now.

"Um, no, I have a surrogate mother. She was my dad and Pop Pop's best friend. She said that if those two deserved anything, it was to have a child of their own. At the time they couldn't adopt, to much crap going on about gay couples and children. And so their best friend saw how upset they were that they weren't able to adopt, so she offered to be the surrogate mother, dad and pop pop provided the samples, which were put together and injected into her eggs, and nine months later I was born" Yami looked at Yugi and smiled after he was done explaining.

"So... Have you met your mom then?"

Yami shook his head, he turned his whole body to face Yugi and continued. "I've never met her before. Dad and Pop Pop say that she's a very busy business woman in New York..." Yami looked down at the ground "She's supposed to come and visit soon though. I'm a little nervous about meeting her... What if she doesn't like me?"

Yugi smiled "Yami. She'll love you. She carried you for nine months, that's a love that goes far beyond anything that anyone else could ever provide." Yami sighed, but continued to seem upset about it. "Tell ya what" Yugi continued, Yami looked up at him "I'll meet her with you. Then you won't feel so afraid."

Yami's eyes widened "Y-You'd do that for me Yugi?"

"Of course" Yugi grinned.

Yami smiled "You're the best friend ever" he leaned forward and pulled Yugi into another hug. Yugi giggled and hugged Yami back.

Yami and Yugi continued going through all the cabinets, fridge, and the freezer but Yami didn't know what to fix. He decided he would call his dad.

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't take long" Atem chuckled reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. "Hello?" He answered.<p>

"Dad. What are we supposed to eat?"

"Oh shit, I left you money there but it's in our room. Can you go in there and get it? There's enough in there for a few pizzas."

"Okay thanks."

"Are you guys doing okay?"

"Yes dad, go and enjoy your dinner so I can order ours!"

Atem chuckled "Okay, okay. Bye, you guys have fun." Atem hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay at home?" Heba asked.

"Everything's fine, I forgot to put the money on the counter."

"Good job goofball."

"I know" Atem said smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?" Yugi asked.<p>

"My dad left us money for pizza, but it's in their room" Yami said headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to his parents' room. Yami opened up the door to his dad's room, he stepped carefully inside. He wasn't usually allowed in here, so he didn't have the first clue on where to look for the money. "If I were dad where would I put the money that was for my son and his friends...?"

"How about on that night stand over there?" Yugi asked pointing to the nightstand that had a wad of money on it.

"I think that looks like a little to much for pizza..." Yami picked up the money. "Holy Ra! There's enough money here for eight pizzas! Oh no! I bet dad seperated his money and grabbed the wrong pile!" Yami's eyes widened "I wonder if he knows what he did..."

He pulled his phone back out and called his dad. "Hey dad... How much money is in your wallet?"

"I dunno, enough for dinner and a night out with Pop Pop... Why do you ask?"

"Um, you may want to check again..."

"Why?"

"Because there's a pretty big wad of cash laying here on your night stand... It's enough for eight pizzas..."

"Oh no..."

Yami giggled "You did it again, didn't you?"

"Oh yes... Yes I did..."

"Headed back home?"

"I'm headed back home..."

Yami laughed and hung up the phone. "My dad has to come back home and trade me money" Yami said laughing.

Yugi giggled "How many times has he done that?"

"More than you think. You'd think he'd learn by now."

"Seems like he didn't..."

Yami shook his head "I don't think he ever will."

Yami and Yugi walked out of Heba and Atem's room, closing the door behind them. "So now what?" Yugi asked.

"Well, now we wait on dad to get back to trade money. Then we can order pizza."

"Okay. Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys have any pets?"

Yami turned to look at Yugi "I have a chinchilla."

"A chin... What?"

Yami giggled "A chinchilla. It's really cool. You wanna see her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah, it's a girl. Her name is Cleopatra."

Yugi giggled "It's definantly not obvious that you're from Egypt or anything."

Yami laughed "I know right. Wait till ya see my room..."

**Me: Oh... My... Ra... That took forever to write! Next chapter we're gonna see Yami's room, Atem has officially made an ass of himself XD and we're gonna find out a lil bit about chinchillas. Very cool animals by the way, I own them myself... :) Anyway! *waves* Until next time guys! :)**


	4. Ch 4: Out of the Ordinary

**Me: On to chapter 4 of Puzzled Blindness :) Sure do hope you guys are stickin with this :) Cuz theres unneccessary plot twists at the end :P And a possible sequel :D So try to keep up. Haven't thought of a name for the sequel yet, but I know where I'm goin with it :) It's gonna have something to do with this title :D I promise :) ANYWAY! Enough of the spoiling :) Here goes something :P And I do not own YGO nor any YGO chracters :)**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 4**

**Out of the ordinary**

Yami lead Yugi down the hall to his room. Yami opened the door and Yugi gasped. "Y-Yami.. Who did this?"

Yami giggled "I did silly."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yep. Pop Pop said this is my room, so I can do as I please."

Yugi's mouth hung open as he looked around the room. The wall was painted tan, it had a golden colored border around the top, it looked almost 3D the way the ripples in it were. There were paintings of people with dog, falcon, and cat heads just below it. Around the bottom was a beautiful blue border with white trim. There was writing on one wall that Yugi couldn't read, a can of brown paint and a small paint brush lay over next to that wall. Yugi could only guess that it was because the writing wasn't done. Yami had a bed big enough for two with a tan blanket that had blue edges, his pillow cases matched, he had a bedside table that had a lamp on it. The carpet was a darker tan than the walls and had a large rectangular blue rug that had a thin white rectangle inside it.

Atem arrived back home and ran inside. He ran down to the game room, he looked confused when he didn't see Yami there. He looked worried when he didn't see Yugi there either. "Any of you seen Yami or Yugi?"

"Wen' upstairs to get somethin to eat" Joey said from the beanbag.

Atem ran up the stairs, he didn't see them in the kitchen so he walked down the hallway. Both bedroom doors were closed, he opened his and Heba's door and didn't see either of them, so he went down the hall some more to Yami's room...

"Wow" was all that Yugi could manage.

Yami giggled at Yugi's facial expression. "You like it?"

"This is freaking amazing" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's not THAT great" Yami chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, you're amazing Yami. I can't believe you-"

Atem busted through the door "Whatever you're doing just sto... uh... What ARE you guys doing?"

"I was showing Yugi my room, and my chinchilla..." Yami said, narrowing his eyes, but relaxing from his protective position in front of Yugi.

Atem relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Ra... Anyway, trade me!" Atem pulled out the money from his wallet and switched it with the wad of cash Yami held.

"D-Dad... What did you think we were doing?"

"OH! Uh... Um... Nothing... I was uh... Just curious, that's all. Enjoy your night, and get those pizzas ordered" Atem waved as he walked out of the room and back out to the car.

"That was weird..." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes were still a little wide "I'll say..." Yugi turned back towards the weird symbols on the wall "Hey Yami... What are those symbols and what do they say?"

Yami's eyes widened for a second and turned to the symbols on the wall. "Oh, those are heiroglyphics. Ancient Egyptian heiroglyphics to be exact. They say 'Love knows no genders, nor bounds. Love is led, not by facts, or opinions, but by the heart. True love expands past the bounds of family and friendship to something greater. So follow your heart, stay on track, and one day soon, love will find you.'"

"Wow Yami... That's beautiful... Where did you get all that from?"

"My mom... I mean, she told my Pop Pop, and Pop Pop has been telling me since I could walk and talk."

"That's so cool" Yugi sighed and looked around the room. There was a brown dresser over in the corner with a cage on it. "Is that your chinchilla?"

"Yep" Yami walked over to the cage "You have to be quiet, because she has sensitive ears. Loud noises scare her." Yami opened up the cage, Yugi had yet to see any type of animal in it.

"Where is it?" Yugi whispered.

"That house right there. It's her dust bath, she sleeps in there a lot" Yami whispered back.

"Dust bath?" Yugi asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, chinchillas have to have a dust bath, it helps make their fur soft."

"Oh..."

"They have to have Aspen bedding, and bottled water too." Yugi heard something move and he looked to see the chinchilla jumping out of the dust bath. It shook off and dust went everywhere.

"She's so cute" Yugi whispered.

Yami stuck his arm in the cage and the chinchilla jumped on it. "When they climb on you it means they like you. Chinchillas are very skittish, and fast movements make them nervous." Yami pulled the chinchilla out of the cage and she jumped up his arm and sat on his shoulder.

"She's a very pretty color" Yugi said.

"She's an ebony colored chinchilla. Pop Pop says she's worth a lot of money." Yami turned and smiled at Yugi. "You can pet her if you'd like" Yami reached up and pulled her down off his shoulder. He held her in his hands while Yugi pet her.

"She's so soft" Yugi whispered.

Yami giggled. He slowly placed the chinchilla back in her cage, locking it up. "We should go get some pizza ordered" Yami told Yugi.

Yugi smiled and nodded "I'm sure Joey is about to disintegrate into nothing without food."

Yami and Yugi giggled. They walked out of the room, Yami closed the door and the two of them headed down the hallway, back towards the game room. "Hey you guys, what kind of pizza do you want?" Yami asked once they got back in the room. "Dad gave me enough for three pizzas, so I need to know..."

"Well, ya gotta have a meat lovers, and a pepperoni..." Joey said thinking. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." Yami said smiling at Joey. "What about the third? Girls?"

"You know what sounds really good? Some taco pizza" Serenity gasped.

Mai looked at her and nodded "I agree, some taco pizza sounds delicious right now."

"Okay, meat lovers, pepperoni, and taco pizza. Good for everyone?" Yami asked looking around at everyone. Everyone nodded "Good, now I'm going upstairs to call it in and have it delivered."

"Sounds good" Joey said.

Yugi walked over to watch Joey for a few while Yami went to call in the order. Marik had joined in Malik's card game and they were getting along great. Ryou and Bakura were laughing over something they were reading. Mai and Serenity were sitting over in the beanbags in the corner giggling. Duke, Joey, and Tristan were still playing on the xbox.

Yugi noticed that Yami had been taking a while on ordering pizzas. He walked quietly up the stairs and found Yami to the left in the livingroom. He had his back to Yugi so he didn't see him come up the stairs. Yami was looking at pictures that were on the large wooden T.V. stand. "Y-Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

"This is my grandma and grandpa. Dad got a call from them the other night" Yami turned towards Yugi a smile on his face and his crimson red eyes sparkling "Grandma drives me crazy, but I love her, she misses me a lot."

Yugi smiled and walked over to stand next to Yami. "What are their names?"

"My grandpa's name is Aknamkanon, grandma is Yamino." Yami put the picture up and picked up another one. "This is grandpa's brother, Aknadin, and his wife Helen." He picked up another picture frame. This picture looked older, the edges of it were worn. There was a man and woman in it. "This is my great grandma and great grandpa. Artemis and Rin Sennen. They were blessed with two sons, five grandkids, and six great grandkids."

"Wow." Yugi noticed some more pictures with different people in them. "What about those guys?"

Yami put down the picture of Artemis and Rin and picked up another picture. "This is Dad's brother Mahad, his wife Isis, and their son, Marik."

"Wait, so Marik is your cousin?"

"Yugi I thought you guys already knew that. Marik, Bakura, and Seto are all my cousins..."

"Oh yeah!" Yugi giggled "I guess it still hasn't soaked in yet. Marik looks younger in that picture."

"Yeah, he was only seven in this picture." Yami put the picture down and picked up another one. "This is Bakura, dad's sister Mana, and her husband Takada."

"Awww, look at Bakura! He was so cute when he was little!" Yugi giggled.

"So, Aknamkanon and Yamino had Mahad, Mana, then dad, Atem. Aknadin and Helen had Shada and Karim. This is Shada, his wife Ishizu, and their son Odion." Yami said holding up another picture. He put that picture down and held up another "And this is Karim, his wife Cynder, and their sons Seto and Mokuba."

"Oh my gosh, Seto was adorable too! So that's Seto's mom and dad?"

"Yep, that's uncle Karim and aunt Cynder. Mokuba was just a baby in this picture."

"He's adorable. So, where's your guy's picture at?"

Yami turned around and put down the picture he was holding. He stood on his toes and grabbed a picture off the top shelf. It was Atem and Heba, Heba was to the left, sitting on his knees to be the same height of a very young Yami. Yami looked about four or five and he was currently in the middle of two sets of lips on his cheeks. A cranky pout mixed with a smile was on his face, his small arms were crossed across his tiny little chest. Heba leaned to Yami and kissed his left cheek while Atem was on the right leaning towards him kissing his right cheek. Atem was in a white button up shirt, dark blue blue jeans, brown boots, his eyes were closed and, despite the kiss he was currently giving, a smile was on his face. Heba was in a pink button up shirt, medium blue denim jeans, white tennis shoes, his face mimmiking Atem's. Yami was in a tan tank-top-like top, a golden belt around his waist, a tan kilt with a blue cloth down the middle. Golden bands were on his biceps, and around his wrists and ankles. He also wore a golden collar looking thing that Yugi didn't know what to call, a golden crown type thing on his head, and golden earrings in his ears.** (Basically Yami is in his Egyptian pharaoh outfit minus the cape and the pointy thing on his left shoulder :P)**

"Your ears are pierced?" Yugi asked looking confused.

Yami giggled "Of all the things to ask, that's what you ask. Yes, my ears are pierced, but those ones didn't technically go through my ears. They were held on by those bands going up my ears."

Yugi looked closer and noticed the bands Yami was talking about. "Oh. Wow Yami, you guys look so different compared to the others. Though I must say you guys look so happy, and you look adorable. You look a lot like...-"

"An egyptian pharoah?" Yami provided.

"Yeah.. It's a great look by the way..."

"Thanks" Yami said blushing.

"How old were you in this picture, Yami?"

"I was five. So it was ten years ago."

"Wow. Where were these taken?"

"Egypt. We lived there up until a few years ago. Then we moved here. And I've had to change schools three times since we moved here. And, hopefully, I can stay here."

"I hope so, it wouldn't be as much fun if you had to leave again." Yugi turned to face Yami and smiled "And I promise, no matter what, you can always count on me."

Yami did a crooked smile and his eyelids lowered a little "Thanks Yugi. I'm glad to have friend like you." Just then the doorbell rang "And there's the pizza!" Yami said. He ran down the stairs with Yugi at his heels, while the others came up the stairs to the landing. Yami opened the door and handed the delivery guy the money, got his change back, and took the pizzas inside.

Once they were upstairs Yami got down a bunch of plates and sat them on the counter. Everyone got pizza and went to sit in the living room and watch T.V. while they ate.

Once they were done they continued to watch T.V. for a little bit. "So, what are you guys gonna do?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'll stay, I don't have to go home" Joey said.

"I'll have to call my grandpa and let him know where I am, but I'll stay with ya" Yugi said.

"And you know Bakura and I are staying" Marik said.

"I'll stay" Duke said.

"Oh to heck with it, we're all stayin'" Joey said.

Yami and the others laughed. "Okay, well, here's my cell and there's the house phone, so you guys can get to calling your parents and whatnot."

"Alright" they all agreed.

**Me: And so the calls to home begin. Next chapter Atem and Heba return home :) Let's see what's going on here :P As always *waves* Until next time you guys :) Goodbye!**


	5. Ch 5: Returning Peacefully

**Me: And on to chapter 5 of Puzzled Blindness, man, I may be able to keep my other stories going, but this story is by far the one that I'm having the most trouble with, probably because I'm thinkin about the sequel and how this story is going to end, instead of the middle parts XD oh well. Anyways, I don't own YGO or anything reguarding YGO :)**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 5**

**Returning Peacefully**

"That was such a fun night" Heba sighed as they returned home.

Atem chuckled "Yeah, it's great to get out of the house every once in a while. I wonder how Yami held up the fort, he hasn't called me since I came to switch out the money."

"I can't believe you thought him and Yugi were doing that in his room" Heba giggled.

Atem scratched his head and grinned sheepishly "Yeah, well, you weren't there."

Heba started laughing "Yeah, I wasn't, but it was still pretty funny listening to you describe it."

"Oh hush it" Atem said unlocking the door and letting themselves in.

"All the lights are out, but it looks like the living room T.V. is on" Heba said quietly.

Atem and Heba snuck up the stairs. "Awww, Atem, look" Heba said.

Atem turned and smiled at the sight. Yami was leaning to the right on the arm of the couch, curled up in a ball asleep. Yugi had his head resting on Yami's legs, curled up beside him. Tristan and Duke were passed out in one of the chairs, Mai and Serenity were huddled together in the recliner. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were laying randomly on the floor, and Joey was sprawled out in another chair. "Looks like they all stayed" Atem whispered. He looked over and noticed Heba had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so glad Yami has some friends" Heba sniffled quietly.

Atem wrapped his arms around Heba and held him close. "Me too Heba. After all the trouble that boys been in to, and all the fights he's started, friends are what he needs right now." Atem looked down at Heba and smiled "C'mon Heba, let's get some sleep."

"Okay Atem" Heba said quietly. "Shouldn't we leave on a light so they can find the bathroom?"

"We'll leave on the hallway light, it's dim and won't wake any of them up."

"Okay."

The two of them walked down the hallway, turning on the light as they went. They got dressed for bed and laid down, ready to go to bed. "Goodnight Heba" Atem whispered as they snuggled close.

"Goodnight Atem" Heba whispered back, he stretched up and kissed Atem "I love you."

Atem chuckled quietly "I love you too, now get some sleep."

"Okay" Heba said yawning.

Heba was fast asleep buried in Atem's chest. Atem was barely awake, his mind racing. His son finally had some friends, but he got that call tonight... How much longer were they going to be here? Atem sighed 'Yami is going to hate me in a few months...' A tear ran down Atem's cheek, nothing hurt him more than seeing Yami unhappy. He closed his eyes and snuggled into Heba's hair. Another tear ran down his right cheek before he was finally asleep.

**Me:Okay, I'm sorry, I know, this was a short chapter :/ The purpose of this chapter was to show you the evidence of the puzzleshipping in this story, a cute cuddle scene between all the kids, and to give you some insight to what's coming later on in this story :) I don't know how many more chapters will be in this story, but I do know, I've finally got it back on track. :) As always *waves* Until next time guys, goodbye! :)**


	6. Ch 6: Wake up Call

**Me: okay, so a few things just to recap, I wonder what on earth phone call Atem got, and what does it have to do with Yami's happiness? :/ Unfortunately... There will be no spoilers ^^ I will try to lead this on as long as my big mouth will allow me XD Anyways, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy!**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 6**

**Wake up Call**

The group of kids were awoken the next morning by the dinging of a wooden spoon against a metal pan. "Ugh, Pop Pop!" Yami yelled "There are other ways of waking us up!"

"Oh, don't be such a crabby pants Yami, I was just trying to get you all up" Heba giggled.

"Yeah, and give us all a headache" Yami groaned narrowing his eyes at Heba.

"Are you sassing me?" Heba asked hitting Yami in the head with the wooden spoon.

"Ouch! Pop Pop!" Yami whined rubbing his head. "Dad! Pop Pop is hitting me with the spoon again!"

Atem came around the corner from the kitchen chuckling, wiping his hands on a towel. "Well, don't mouth Pop Pop bub, and you won't get knocked into next year with a wooden spoon."

Yami narrowed his eyes at Atem "You're just not funny anymore dad."

Atem smiled "Wasn't trying to be funny Yami. Now get up, all of you, you guys need to get changed, and get ready for school, and eat your breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, and Bakura yelled jumping awake.

"Dad? You may want to move!" Yami said as the stampede of boys ran past Atem and into the kitchen.

Atem's eyes were wide "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Yami giggled at his dad "Yeah, don't mention food unless you're ready to be trampled by those guys."

Atem chuckled sheepishly "Next time, warn me a bit sooner."

Yami and Yugi started giggling. "I told you to move" Yami pointed out.

"He has a point Atem, he did tell you to move" Heba said.

"Whos side are you on?" Atem asked glaring playfully at Heba.

"My own" Heba giggled sticking his tongue out at Atem.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and started laughing. Mai and Serenity were giggling in the chair while Malik and Ryou were giggling on the floor.

"Okay, Yami, get up go get dressed, the rest of you need to call your parents and see if they'll bring you some clothes or we can take you home to get dressed" Atem said.

"I have an extra outfit for Joey and myself in my bag" Serenity said pulling out extra school uniforms for herself and Joey. "I keep them just in case of accidents."

"Nice thinking" Heba said.

"Yeah, I think everyone does that now" Yugi said giggling as he pulled out an extra uniform of his own.

"What about you boys in the kitchen?"

"We've got it covered" they all said.

"Alright, I guess I'll get breakfast finished up and get ready for work. Yami, no friends after school today." Atem said.

"What? But dad, you said-"

Atem held his hand up "Let me finish. I need to talk to you after school today. It doesn't involve your friends, so I want to talk to you alone later."

Yami sighed "Okay dad."

"After today they can come over until Friday. Then you're grounded for two weeks."

Yami sighed again "Alright."

"Good, now go get dressed" Atem said.

Heba smacked Yami's butt with the spoon when he walked by. "Pop Pop!" Yami yelled.

Heba giggled "It'll help you get motivated" Heba said chasing Yami with the spoon.

"No! Pop Pop! Stop chasing me!" Yami yelled giggling down the hallway. Everyone was in the hallway or livingroom laughing at the two of them.

"This is an every day thing for those two" Atem said smiling and shaking his head at Yami and Heba.

"You guys have a lovely home Atem" Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi. Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Yeah, Yami showed me all your pictures over there" Yugi said pointing at the pictures on the T.V. stand. "Your family picture was by far my favorite."

"The one where Yami looks like a little pharoah?"

"Yeah" Yugi said smiling.

"Heba picked that outfit out for him. He said that Yami looked great in it, it was like that outfit was made especially for Yami."

"Was that real gold Atem?"

"Actually it was. That jewelry my father recieved from his father, and it's been passed down generation to generation. And once Yami turns old enough, it'll be his to pass down to his children, if he has any."

"Yami says he's never met his mom, and he's scared to meet her."

Atem's eyes widened for a minute, he turned towards Yugi and relaxed a little. "Why is he scared?"

"He said he's afraid she won't like him." Atem looked towards the floor, he didn't know Yami was so afraid to meet his mother. "I told him that she carried him for nine months, and that creates a love stronger than anything" Atem looked back up at Yugi as Yugi continued talking. "I told him that if he was afraid, that I would meet her with him. He seemed to relax a little bit after that" Yugi turned towards Atem and smiled "I think she'll like Yami. Yami is a great person, with a kind heart and an outstanding personnality."

Atem smiled at Yugi "You really enjoy Yami's company don't you Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes glittered with his smile "I guess... I feel like I've known Yami forever. I won't lie, I envy what he has." Atem tilted his head a little and raised a brow. "I've never seen a family with as much love as your guys' family has. You guys don't let the judgemental stares around you bother what you do in public. You're proud of your family, and you're not afraid to show your love out in public. I hardly ever see my parents... I'm raised mostly by my grandpa. But it's okay, grandpa is awesome."

Atem couldn't believe what he just heard, he smiled at this boy that sounded a lot older than what he was. "Yugi, you are very observant."

Yugi giggled sheepishly "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"AH! POP POP!" They heard Yami yell. Yami came running down the hallway in pants and socks. "Dad! Control your husband!" Yami yelled hiding behind his dad.

"Heba! What are you doing?" Atem chuckled.

"I just wanted to help my baby get ready for school, is that a crime?" Heba asked stepping out of Yami's room with a shirt.

"He's just helping you get ready" Atem said looking back at Yami.

"Daaad" Yami whined.

Atem sighed and turned back towards Heba "Heba, the boy is fifteen years old, please just let him dress himself, so we can move on and get everyone to school on time."

"Ateeemm" Heba whined.

Atem's shoulders sagged, he put his right elbow in his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Why do I always get dragged in the middle of you two?"

"Because Pop Pop won't let me do anything by myself" Yami said.

"Yami, c'mon, we need to compromise around here. Just let him help you button up your shirt and you can do the rest."

"Atemm" Heba whined.

"Heba, you need to compromise too. The boy is fifteen, not six. Let him dress himself. In three years he'll be a damn adult. You'll have to let him go one day, you might as well begin now" Atem said quietly.

Heba sighed "Okay Yami. I understand."

Yami peeked around his dad and saw the defeated look in his Pop Pop's eyes. Yami sighed and walked over to Heba. He turned around away from Heba and put his arms out. Heba smiled and put the button up shirt on Yami "I'll let you button it" Heba said kissing Yami on the cheek.

Yami shook his head and turned around to head back to his room, leaving his shirt unbuttoned.

"You know, he takes after you" Heba said wrapping his arms around Atem.

Atem chuckled "Then he'll be fine."

"Hey! Are you saying he wouldn't be fine if he took after me?" Heba asked glaring playfully at Atem.

Atem poked Heba's nose "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying, I know he'll be okay if he takes after me. I can handle myself."

"I can handle myself too!" Heba whined.

"Usually only when you have the frying pan in your hand" Atem chuckled.

Heba swung the frying pan at Atem, and Atem chuckled and ran into the kitchen, dodging the attacks from Heba. The kids all started laughing at the two of them.

Yami came walking out, his belts around his hips, his shirt buttoned and untucked. A choker was around his neck, and wristbands were around his wrists. He had a silver chain with dog tags on it around his neck too. Yami was attempting to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, but one side wasn't cooperating with him. "Need some help?" Heba asked coming back in the hallway.

Yami sighed "A little bit..."

Heba giggled "Let me help you. Here I'll show you how to do it." Heba unrolled the sleeve and started over. "Use the cuff as your guide. Fold it over and the cuff will keep the roll the same size." Heba finished rolling the right sleeve up to Yami's elbow, and started on the left one. "And there, finished."

"Thanks Pop Pop" Yami said smiling.

"You're welcome Yami" Heba said ruffling Yami's hair.

"Pop Pop!" Yami groaned "I just finished combing my hair!"

Heba giggled "Sorry, here, I'll fix it."

"Pop Pop! That is NOT fixing my hair!" Yami said swatting Heba's hands away.

Heba giggled as him and Yami continued their play fight over Yami's hair.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to go?" Atem asked grabbing his keys.

"Yep" The kids all answered. Yami grabbed his uniform jacket and his bag, gave Heba a peck on the cheek and headed out to the truck with his friends and father.

"Alright, everyone buckle up" Atem said as he backed out of the garage. He dropped all the kids off at school and headed to work, wishing the kids a good day.

**Me: Okay, well there's chapter 6 :P Next chapter will involve what Atem was talking on the phone about. :) And as always *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye! :)**


	7. Ch 7: Hate Me

**Me: Okay, here comes chapter 7 of Puzzled Blindness :) It's come to my attention that I've been neglecting this story XD It's because I have no fucking clue what to do with this story XD I am trying though...**

**Yami: Maybe if you were like a normal person...**

**Me: Don't you need to be an asshole somewhere else? I am to tired to fucking deal with you right now... You will cry like a little bitch this chapter... Just for being an asshole! :) Have a great day ass munch... Now do my disclaimer!**

**Yami: Q.Q Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO...**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 7**

**Hate Me**

Yami came back to school the next day. He had talked to his father last night as he had wished. All it did was make him mad. "Hey Yami" Joey greeted waving.

Yami glanced up at Joey before continuing down the hallway.

Yugi watched after Yami. "What was that about?" Joey asked.

"You guys think that talk with Atem made him mad?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Joey asked looking at Yugi.

"Remember, Atem said yesterday we couldn't go home with Yami because he wanted to talk to Yami alone. Do you think Yami is acting this way because of what they talked about?"

"Dunno, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late" Tristan said pointing at the clock.

"Good point" Duke said.

The group of friends headed to class, Yami was already sitting in his chair, his book and notebook in front of him. Though he wasn't taking any notes, he was drawing instead. The group couldn't decide if Yami looked angry or depressed, but most of all, he looked betrayed. His eyelids were lowered and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. It was like a puppy that had just been spanked after being told to do something.

'Poor Yami' Yugi thought.

Yami sighed and sat back in his seat, bringing his drawing back on his stomach, proping it up on the desk. Yugi watched as Yami's drawing came to life, he truely had a talent for drawing. The shape of an eye came out first, Yami continued drawing and the pupil of the eye turned into a broken heart. Yami drew tears in the corners of the eye, and a teardrop running down the cheek of a face that hadn't been drawn. The eyelashes were thick and Yugi noticed that from a distance you could read 'heartbreak' from the different thicknesses of the eyelashes. Yugi watched as a silent, single tear rolled down Yami's right cheek.

"Hey fag boy. Your boyfriend break up with you?" Ushio taunted Yami as he walked in. Yami sighed and continued his drawing. "Hello! I'm talking to you!" Ushio yelled ripping Yami's drawing away. Yami just sighed and put his hands down on his stomach. "Tch, whatever" Ushio said throwing Yami his notebook.

Yami continued to draw as if nothing had happened. The group of friends just stared at Yami wide eyed. All of them wondering why he hadn't done anything. Whatever was on his mind was making him so depressed he didn't even care about being insulted.

After school Yugi and the group of friends walked outside and saw Atem sitting in his truck, waiting on Yami. They turned and saw Yami come out, he looked towards his father, furrowed his eyebrows, and walked away, headed home. Atem sighed and put his head on the steering wheel, shaking his head. Yugi walked over to Atem's truck "Atem?"

Atem looked up at Yugi, a defeated look in his eyes "Hey Yugi" Atem said quietly.

"Atem, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry, that's for Yami to tell you guys."

"Well when one of my closest friends draws a very depressing drawing, cries in class, ignores when a bully calls him a fag, and just walks away like that I start to worry Atem!" Yugi yelled.

Atem's eyes widened, Yugi had tears in his eyes, but a very angry look on his face. "Yami's mom came to see him yesterday Yugi... She surprised all of us... She brought her new boyfriend too. He wasn't very accepting with us being gay, and it pissed Yami off. He went off, and his mom left in tears. I yelled at Yami, and my mother called, appearantly my father isn't doing to well. So we're moving back to Egypt to take care of my mother, and help take care of my father in his last few days."

Yugi's eyes widened "So... You guys are taking Yami away?" Yugi asked quietly.

Atem sighed "I'm sorry Yugi... If I had a choice I wouldn't take him away. But my parents are elderly, and they need us."

Yugi sighed and looked at the ground "I understand" He said quietly as he turned to walk away. "See ya Atem."

Atem sighed, put his head against the steering wheel, and let a few tears run down his face. "What have I done?" Atem whispered. He drove home slowly, taking his time so he wouldn't have to face his problems.

Yami arrived home and went straight to his room. He threw his bag on the floor, and sat on his bed. He looked over at the heiroglyphics on the wall. He stood from his bed, took the tan paint, and painted over the heiroglyphics. His bedroom door opened up and Heba walked in "Yami? What are you doing baby?" Heba asked quietly.

"Destroying everything, just like everyone else, I might as well destroy something too" He said, anger evident in his voice.

"Yami, please don't be this way" Heba pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Just leave me alone Pop Pop" Yami said, running his paintbrush over the heiroglyphics.

Heba opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked over to see Atem standing there, he looked at Heba before he closed his eyes and shook his head. Heba sighed and walked out of the room. Atem held Heba and lead him down the hallway to their room. "I'm sorry" Atem said once they got into their room.

"Atem, this isn't your fault. But you're going to have to find a way to fix that" Heba said referring to Yami's behavior.

"What do I do though Heba? He won't even talk to me..." Atem sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. "I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do. I feel so fucking terrible. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even focus on my work because I'm so mad at myself. I can't believe I did that to him..."

Heba walked over and kneeled in front of Atem. He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck "Atem, he's really upset. He just made new friends, and now you're taking him away from that. Just talk to him Atem, maybe he just needs to talk about it."

"Heba, he won't listen to me" Atem said shaking his head. "Besides, Yami isn't the only one I hurt..."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Atem sighed "I broke Yugi's heart too..."

Heba gasped "Atem! You didn't!"

"I had to! Yugi said his best friend was crying in class, drawing depressing pictures, and ignored a bully that called him a fag. Yami wouldn't even talk to those guys today and Yugi was worried... So he came over and confronted me about it..."

Heba sighed and shook his head "I can't believe you told him..."

"I know... Yugi walked away slowly... I can't believe what I did" Atem said leaning back on the bed.

Heba stood and sat next to him on the bed. "What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Atem said putting his arm over his eyes. "I'm surprised Yami even went to school today..."

Heba leaned back by Atem "Atem.. I have an idea... It's a long shot. But it just might work."

"Not like I can make things worse" Atem said.

"Let's call Yugi."

"THAT however could make it worse..."

"Just, hear me out. If Yugi talks to Yami, he may help him get over this depression. Atem, I won't let my son leave the country in the depression that he's in. So either you think of something to make him better, or you are going back to Egypt alone!" Heba stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Great job Atem, why don't you just fuck everything up" Atem said to himself. Atem sighed and sat up on the bed. "What am I gonna do?"

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm stopping this chapter :) Sorry, this story is getting depressing, it's only to make way for the series :) I promise, this story will have somewhat of a happy ending, and a happier beginning to the sequel Puzzled Past :) That's right, I've already began making notes on the sequel :) So, stick around, deal with the depression for right now, because I promise you it's worth it :) Okay, I won't promise :P lol But anyway! As always *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye! :)**


	8. Ch 8: Sweet Southern Comfort

**Me: Incoming chapter 8? of Puzzled Blindness :) lol! Anyway, Finally getting going on this story too, to bad that it won't be to much longer :P Sorry! Spoiler! My mouth could not remain shut! XD Anyway! Here goes!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Dat's right! :D**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 8**

**Sweet Southern Comfort**

**(XD No clue what southern has to do with it...)**

Yami stood in his room, he had began packing up his things, he'd painted over everything that made his room egyptian. The heiroglyphics were gone, along with the golden border, the egyptian people, everything. Yami hadn't gone to school that day, he wasn't feeling very peppy.

Heba opened his door and brought in another box. Heba sighed, and had a sad look in his face "Daddy went to get more boxes Yami..."

"Okay" Yami said plainly, grabbing more things to pack.

"Yami, please talk to me" Heba said quietly. Yami ignored him and continued to pack. Heba sighed and turned to leave the room. The doorbell rang as he was walking out of the room. "Weird... I wasn't expecting anyone" Heba said as he walked out of the room.

Yami rolled his eyes and continued to pack. He didn't see the person that walked in his room after Heba had left. He reached over for another book to put in the box when his hand was grabbed. Yami's eyes widened and he turned to be face to face with Yugi. "Y-Yugi?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Yugi said quietly, staring down at their hands.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

><p>"I told you this would work" Heba told Atem quietly from the doorway.<p>

"We'll see" Atem whispered. The two of them turned and let the two teenagers talk, while they went to pack other things.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Yami asked, sitting on his bed with Yugi.<p>

Yugi sighed and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. "I won't lie... I don't want you to go... It hurts to know that I'm losing a friend... But, I don't want to think of this as goodbye Yami" Yugi turned and looked Yami in the face and smiled "It's just... Until you come back to me."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi. Yugi hugged him back, neither of them wanted to say goodbye to each other. "You promise that you'll wait for me to return?" Yami whispered.

Yugi pulled away and held out his pinky "I pinky promise."

Yami's smile widened and he wrapped his pinky around Yugi's. "I will come back Yugi. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

"And you're the bestest friend I've ever had" Yugi giggled.

Yami giggled with Yugi "Well, I leave tomorrow" Yami sighed.

"I... I brought you a present" Yugi said.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah" Yugi said blushing. Yugi pulled out a necklace, it had a golden chain, with half of a silver heart with 'best' written on it. "I mismatched the heart and chain so that way you would know me when you came back. See, I have one right here." Yugi held up his half of the necklace.

"You're the best ever Yugi" Yami said. "I'm gonna miss you guys" he said hugging Yugi again.

"We'll all miss you too Yami. I'll be here waiting for you when you come back. Just promise not to forget about me."

Yami smiled "I promise."

* * *

><p>Heba sighed "Atem... We're going to break his heart..."<p>

The two of them were peeking into Yami's room. "We'll give him money to come back if he wishes, once he gets old enough" Atem said.

Heba smiled "As much as I want to hold my baby forever, I won't keep him from his happy ending. Even if it's thousands of miles away from me..."

Atem kissed Heba on the head "C'mon Heba, let's get back to work."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Yugi clipped the necklace around Yami's neck and smiled.<p>

"I'll never take it off" Yami said smiling back at Yugi.

"Good." Yugi sighed "Well... Need any help packing?"

Yami sighed "I guess, if you wanna help."

The two of them continued to pack for another hour together.

"C'mon champ" Atem said coming into the room.

"What?" Yami said standing up.

"We're taking you and Yugi out for dinner" Heba cheered spinning into the room.

"Pop Pop is to hyper" Yami said.

Yugi giggled and Heba came over and made him spin with him. "I dunno, I like when your Pop Pop is happy" Yugi said giggling.

"Oh jeeze, Yugi is going to turn into another crazy like Pop Pop! Hide me dad!" Yami said running over to his dad, escaping the spinning havoc that was Heba and Yugi.

Atem chuckled "Oh crap. Hurry, let's run to the car, then we'll escape them."

Yugi and Heba stopped spinning and were giggling. "That was so much fun" Yugi said.

"See Yami, Yugi enjoys my craziness. You should have fun too!" Heba said.

"No thanks, I'm good right here" Yami said, hiding behind Atem.

"Okay, c'mon, reservations are for five" Atem said "It's four fifty, that gives us ten minutes. So, let's go."

"Okay" the other three said.

The four of them went down into the garage and got in the truck. The stress was forgotten, the sadness and tears had been shed. Right now, the four of them were going to forget today's troubles, and tomorrow's uncertainties were all forgotten. For now, it was just them and their dinner. Tomorrow was the time to worry, for tonight, everything was going to be forgotten about, and enjoyed.

**Me: And that's the end of Chapter 8 :) Probably one more chapter :) Might do one more after that, just for the fun of it :) Yami leaves next chapter you guys :( Sorry. The Puzzled series is meant to be short stories. But, I sincerely hope that you guys have enjoyed this story :) As always! *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye! :)**


	9. Ch 9: Long Goodbye

**Me: Okay, Chapter 9 of Puzzled Blindness, and mostly likely the last chapter for this story :) Sorry :) I'll let you know at the end of this chapter if it is going to be the last. So until the end...**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Thanks Yami ^^**

**Puzzled Blindness**

**Chapter 9**

**Long Goodbye**

Yami dragged his suit case down the stairway to the truck. Atem locked up the house and set the alarm on the house. He backed down the driveway and they headed towards the airport. "Did you enjoy dinner last night Yami?" Atem asked.

"Yeah..." Yami sighed "Thanks dad."

"Listen bub, it'll be okay. You'll see, it'll all work out in the end" Atem said glancing at Yami in the rearview mirror.

"I know" Yami said quietly fiddling with is necklace.

"Did Yugi give you that?" Heba asked turning to look at Yami.

"Yeah" Yami said quietly blushing. "He mismatched it, so only him and I have the same ones."

"It's cute" Heba said smiling.

"Thank you" Yami said. He sighed and turned to look out the window, putting his elbow on the door, and his chin in his hand.

They continued quietly to the airport. Yami grabbed his suitcase, put it down, pulled up the handle, and rolled it inside. Atem grabbed the other two suitcases and the three of them headed inside. Atem locked the truck as they headed in the airport.

"SURPRISE!" Atem, Heba, and Yami looked up and were greeted with the smiling faces of Yami's friends and their parents. Their eyes were wide with the surprise.

Yugi giggled and skipped over to the three. "We thought it'd be fun to give you a going away surprise. While we weren't able to think up anything good, we could at least see you off."

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi "You guys are the best friends ever."

The other friends walked over and group hugged Yami. "We're gonna miss ya Yams" Joey said.

"Yeah, make sure you don't forget us" Duke said.

"Take care of yourself dude" Tristan said.

"We'll never forget you Yami" Serenity said.

"Have fun Yami" Mai said.

"Milk the world for all she's worth" Marik said.

"Tell gramps we said hey" Bakura said.

"And we'll see you eventually" Seto said.

"Take care Yami" Mokuba said walking over.

"I will. Marik, 'Kura, keep an eye on these guys. They need someone to take care of them" Yami said.

"Flight 309 to Cairo Egypt is now boarding" The announcer said.

"C'mon Yami, we don't wanna miss that flight" Atem said picking up the suitcases.

"It was so nice of you guys to come and see Yami off" Heba said.

"We didn't want him to leave without seeing our faces one more time. Or having a picture to take along with him" Yugi said smiling. "Mom! Get the picture!"

"Everyone in!" Yugi's mom said.

The kids all got in a group and Yugi's mom took a picture, it popped out the front of the camera. Yugi's mom handed it to Yugi. "Here Yami" Yugi said turning to Yami.

"Yugi... You should keep this" Yami said.

"No way. This is all yours" Yugi said. He handed Yami the picture and smiled. "This way you won't forget what we all look like."

Yami smiled "I'll never forget you guys. Thanks Yugi."

"Yami let's go" Atem called.

"Coming dad!" Yami yelled back. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys again some day. I promise" Yami said holding out his pinky.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his pinky around Yami's. Everyone else put their pinkies in. "Pinky promise" They all said.

Yami grabbed his suitcase and waved to his friends. He jogged over to his dad and the three of them walked to the gate and got on the plane.

Yami looked out the window as the plane took off. He saw Yugi run out of the airport and wave his little arm off at the plane that was taking away his best friend. Yami waved back, even though he was sure Yugi couldn't see him. Yami sighed and leaned against the window as they headed towards Egypt, away from his friends, but he knew, he'd return one day, even if he had to swim the ocean, and run the whole way back.

**Me: And that's the end :) It's been fun writing this for you guys :) I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep an eye out for Puzzled Past! The sequel to this story :) And, as always *waves* until next story guys goodbye!**


End file.
